


To the Mists and Back Again.

by DBZVelena



Series: An unlikely couple. [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: What Happened after Rytlock dove after Sohothin.





	To the Mists and Back Again.

Title: To the Mists and Back Again.

Sequal to: What happens in LA stays in LA.

Pairing: Rytlock x Logan

Fandom: Guildwars 2

Warnings: spoilers for LS2 and Heart of Thorns, maybe, sort of?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a mess. The whole thing a giant mess. Rytlock didn't know what he had been thinking.  
Don't they say the road of good intentions lead right to the mists?  
He's a charr, of course that sword. He for the record did NOT loot from Ascalon. He found it embedded in a stone on the fire-island chain during a cover ops mission. Would not break the Ascalon ghosts curse. Not for a charr. Maybe if it had been Logan?

Blast it, he misses his mate. He knew he should have gone with the others, with Logan. But no, he was so sure of him self. He'd found all the pieces, knew the words....

And it blew up in his snout.

Rytlock swung Sohothin against a rock. Well it looked like a rock, but the sword did not behave as if he'd just hit it. Normally if he hit it with his sword, the rock would split in two. Now? It turned in to sand!

“Blast this place and blast magic!”

The words were barely out of his mouth when the flards of mists parted and not 10 feet away from him, looking just like when he first met her.

Glint.

“Hello Rytlock, I have been waiting for you. We have much to discus and little time.”

“Dragon, aren't you dead?”

“And where do you think you are Rytlock? Come, if you are to be ready to help save Tyria, we can't waste time on idle chatter.”

And so with little choice in the matter, Rytlock followed the, was it a ghost if you're in the mists? Ugh this whole mess was making his head ache.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They spent what felt like a week on non-stop training and learning a new magic that Tyria hadn't seen, though according to Glint is drew back a lot of the Ritualist magics of 250 years ago.

The strangest thing was during that time, he did not get tired, sleepy or hungry. When ever Rytlock thought to long about that, it would mess with his concentration and whatever new trick Glint was teaching him would have to be started over.

Then finally when he managed to master what Glint called “Chaotic Release”. Glint told him it was time to return to Tyria.

Rytlock was skeptical that only a week of training would be enough its pointless to argue with dead dragons.

You will not be alone as you fight for Tyria's future. I will be with you.

Rytlock jumped a foot in the air. That voice had been in his head!

“Get out of my head, you daft dragon! I don't need voices in my head!”

Glint looked down on Rytlock and as she towered above him. Rytlock realized he really didn't have much of a choice if he was to ever leave the mists. Without Glints help, he's stuck. 

“Fine, you can stick around. But don't distract me when I'm fighting. I don't want a premature one way trip here again any time soon!”

Glint simply smiled and then looked behind him.

Rytlock turned around and there was a shimmering portal there where nothing but mist had been before. Through it he could see the Pact commander, and those friends of theirs fighting Mordrem. And the fight wasn't going in their favor.

That is the path back to Tyria, your time here has come to an end. Good luck and remember... You do not fight alone.

“Yea whatever dragon. Time to leave this place!”

Then Rytlock took a running leap through the portal.

“Sharpen your blades and guard your vitals―I'm back! “


End file.
